


Who Con

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, amazing story generator, doctor who - Freeform, fic a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons and Skye go to a Doctor Who convention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Con

**Author's Note:**

> The 21st fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 30, 31, 32  
> Prompt: Despite a disapproving family, a night watchman breaks into a prison. 
> 
> Please note: I've never been to a Who Con in my life and facts have once more been bent to suit my prompt.

"Oh come _on_ , Simmons," Fitz protested, snapping his suspenders into place. "I'm the obvious one to be the Doctor." He leaned into his mirror in order to adjust his bow tie. Bow ties really were cool.

"Not hardly, Fitz," she argued back, balancing her fez atop her carefully pinned up hair. "Haven't you ever heard of gender-bending before?" She turned on her sonic screwdriver to make sure the batteries were still good, then placed it in the front left pocket of her tweed blazer.

"Fine," Fitz said in a rather annoyed voice. "We'll let Skye decide," he said with a final tug on his shoe laces.

"Fine," Jemma agreed in a slightly cold tone.

\-------------------

"Totally unfair," Fitz muttered under his breath as he placed a hand over his flashlight to keep it from jostling his leg.

"Absolutely ridiculous," Jemma agreed, shuffling at his side and tugging hard at her skirt to keep it from riding up.

"What was that?" Skye asked from up ahead where she was posing for a picture with her arms around a dalek and a cyberman.

"It's your fault, you know," Fitz accused, jabbing a finger toward Simmons' face.

" _My_ fault?" she asked, thoroughly insulted by the insinuation.

"You're the one who started her watching the bloody show to begin with," he said darkly.

"Because you _begged_ me to," she replied in a voice even darker.

\-------------------

"Dude! Fitz!" Skye waved at him excitedly. "C'mere!"

Fitz looked around for Jemma, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Have you seen Jemma?" he asked when he caught Skye up.

"She's around," Skye waved him off impatiently. " _Look!_ " she pointed to the centre of the room.

Fitz blinked and his jaw dropped. "The Pandorica," he whispered to himself.

" _Right_?" Skye clutched his arm excitedly. "How cool is that?"

" _So_ cool," he gasped in awe as he moved closer to it.

"Young man," came the voice of a middle-class mother from behind him. "I'd thank you to stay away from that exhibit."

He frowned and turned on her, taking in the two snotty-looking children she had with her. "Excuse me?" he asked, not trying all that hard to keep the snark out of his voice.

"A convention such as this," the woman continued in the sort of superior tones that set Fitz's teeth on edge. "Is meant to be a place were fans can _look at_ pieces from the show, not _touch_ them," she sniffed.

Apparently, she smelled something rancid. He wondered briefly if it was the stick up her bottom. "Yes, well," he dismissed her. "If that were the case, they'd have posted signs."

"You mean like that one?" pointed the increasingly-smug-looking woman at a sign that read, _The Pandorica will open in 2000 years._

Fitz growled under his breath and stalked over to the docent standing next to the piece. "What's that sign about then?" he asked. "Does it mean we can't touch?"

"Go right ahead," the young woman answered. "The first person to solve this riddle and break inside," she said, handing him a paper with the clue, "Wins a guest appearance on Doctor Who next season!"

" _WHAT!?_ " Fitz shrieked. He had to tell Jemma and Skye immediately.

\-------------------

"Jemma's going to kill me," Fitz moaned and bit his lip.

"Forget Jemma," Skye smacked his arm. " _Skye's_ going to kill you!"

"Hey!"

"Don't 'hey' _me_ , nerd-boy!" she half-shouted. "Geniuses like you shouldn't even be _allowed_ to participate in these things!"

Fitz shrugged and grinned broadly. "I can't help it if my brain figured it out," he said proudly.

Skye hit him again and pushed him toward the box. "Oh, go open the damn thing already," she pouted. "But don't expect me to watch your episode!"

He approached the box slowly, rereading his solution to check for any errors, and then started pushing certain sections in a specific order. After the fifth push, he heard a click and a whoosh, and a door appeared in the previously solid side.  Moving cautiously over to it, he swung it open, hoping against hope that he'd get to meet Matt Smith.

"Geronimo," Jemma said weakly, and then collapsed into his arms with a smile.

The crowd that had been gathering all afternoon as person after person tried to break into the Pandorica suddenly erupted into a cheer.

Fitz, dressed as security guard Rory Williams, had just broken into the Pandorica and released Jemma, dressed as policewoman kissogram Amy Pond.

Even without the chanting demand of at least a hundred people, he probably would have done it anyway.

"Geronimo," he whispered back, meeting her eyes. And then he kissed her.

\-------------------

"Nice to meet you, Jemma," the Doctor said as he grabbed her hand. "Now, **run!** "

Fitz booed at the screen and Skye threw popcorn, but both of them were laughing too hard for Jemma to take them seriously. "You're just upset because I solved the Pandorica before you did," she said primly, reaching for her glass of soda.

"Of _course_ I am!" Skye said, throwing popcorn  at her instead of the TV. "You didn't even tell us about the contest!"

"Yes, well..." Jemma blushed but kept her head held high. "Only because I thought Fitz might beat me to it," she said, smiling at him.

He pulled her back down into his arms and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry Skye," he apologized in advance. "But I'm feeling the need to be completely and horribly cheesy just now."

"Ugh. Bathroom break," she replied, getting up and giving them a moment.

"You won the guest spot on the show," he whispered, kissing her again. "But I got the prize."

Jemma smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Even with the warning," she replied, "That was a bit too much for me."

Fitz was going to call her a liar, but she kissed him before he got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> did not even realize until I went to name this thing that I put Simmons in the box. Gah. Sorry!


End file.
